


Sniffles, Sneezes, and a Sweet Super Soldier

by starksnack



Series: Snapshot [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chicken Soup, M/M, Mother Hen Steve Rogers, Mutual Pining, Pining Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, Sick Tony Stark, Sleepy Tony Stark, Steve Rogers-centric, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Tony Stark always takes care of his team. On and off the battle field he makes sure everyone's needs are met.When he gets sick it's Steve's turn to take care of him.





	Sniffles, Sneezes, and a Sweet Super Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second post on here so hopefully I've improved since the last one.  
> Special thanks to my friend @/astralcas on Instagram. This work was a mess before Jensen edited it for me.  
> This is totally spoiler free for everything. In fact, it's pretty non compliant for everything after the Avengers because my ass is still stuck in 2012.

Steve drummed his fingers against the conference table as he waited impatiently for the mission debrief to be over. The rest of the team could feel the anticipation rolling off the super soldier in waves. Steve sat on the edge of his seat ready to bolt the moment Fury dismissed them.

“We have gone over this three times,” he grit out. 

His leg bounced up and down throughout Fury’s escalating comments of it’s annoyance.

“If Stark were here he’d probably have sassed us out of this boring meeting,” Clint grumbled. The team murmured their assent. The loss of one of their team leaders hit everyone both on and off the battlefield.

Fury turned to Steve, glancing down at his bouncing leg and back up to his face, “speaking of Stark, how is my favourite pain in the ass?”

“Fine sir,” Steve clipped, “he should have recovered from his flu after a week of bed rest but I think his heart condition has compromised his immune system,

“Speaking of everyone’s favorite billionaire, I should probably be getting back to the tower to make sure he takes his medication before he gets cranky,” the soldier stood up, swinging his shield onto his back and shooting Fury a sweet smile,

With that flimsy excuse Steve dashed for the door, barely hearing the team behind him making similar excuses before following him out and down the hall.

The drive to the tower was a fast one and the team was quick to pile into the elevator to get to their respective floors to shower.

Steve held off on taking a shower even though he was covered in filth, instead stepping into Tony’s penthouse. The kitchen counter was bare and all of Tony’s blueprints were stacked neatly on the coffee table. The place was surprisingly clean, a sure sign that Tony hadn’t left his room at all since Steve left for the mission two days ago.

Steve dropped his shield off beside Tony’s bedroom door, heading inside and kicking his muddy boots off by the dresser.

The genius lay in bed surrounded by tissues; sniffling as he tapped away at the StarkPad in front of him. He was still dressed in the clothes he had been wearing before the blond had left.

Steve grabbed the yellow prescription bottle of pills off of Tony’s dresser and sat on the grey silk sheets, next to his best friend. It felt good to sit down; he’d take care of the remains of the now settled dirt later.

He fished two pills out, handing them over to the brunet with a bottle of water that was set just off his bedside.

“How’re you feeling,” Steve asked as Tony passed the bottle back.

Bags bruised under the man’s eyes, accenting a nose red enough to rival Rudolph. Steve fought down the urge to kiss the tip.

“Shitty,” Tony grumbled, his stuffy nose making him sound congested. “And cold,” he added as a shiver punctuated his words.

“C’mere,” Steve shifted closer and Tony molded himself to his warm friend’s side.

“Thanks,” the smaller man muttered miserably as he rested his head on Steve’s shoulder, letting out a shaky exhale.

“Give me that,” Steve plucked the tablet out of Tony’s hand and set it down beyond his reach. Tony tried anyway, leaning over Steve and making grabby hands at the sleek glass. After that didn’t work, he resolved himself to pouting and fluttering his eyelashes.

Steve laughed, pulling the blanket up over them both despite the fact that he was still clad in his muddy Captain America regalia. He could take a shower after Tony dropped off to some much needed sleep.

It wasn’t long before Tony’s eyes fluttered shut and his breathing evened out. He was still draped over Steve from his attempt to grab the tablet, but the supersoldier didn’t mind the solid weight on his chest. He was snuggled into the super soldier for warmth; Steve regretted his decision immediately as he slipped out of bed, watching as Tony shivered at the sudden loss.

Steve released a huge sigh looking down at his best friend. He headed to the the ensuite bathroom taking a quick shower.

Steve scrubbed the grime off of himself until he was pink and then proceeded to shampoo the mud out of his hair until it was back to it’s shiny blond. He grinned at the smell of Tony’s shampoo, glad he had forgotten his own.

He quickly dried off his hair, tugging on his old army regulation sweatshirt. He had given it to Tony because it had been snug on him but the billionaire swam in it. He also found a pair of sweats that had property of Stark Industries written across the butt. While he greatly disapproved of the brand placement, they were the only pair that managed to fit him. 

Getting back, he saw Tony shivering violently, despite being swaddled in two blankets and a gargantuan quilt. “Hey,” Steve gently gripped his shoulder to steady him, cupping his face to wake him up.

The brunet blinked up at him before yawning and rubbing at his eyes. He mumbled something about television before raising his arms. Steve turned around allowing him to climb onto his back.

“Jarvis can we please get the temperature up in the penthouse.” Steve called out as he gripped Tony’s thighs tighter to keep him from sliding off. Tony hooked his arms around his neck before resting his head on the blond’s shoulder and blinking up at him sleepily.

Steve set Tony down on the couch, pulling multi coloured blankets up around him. He put on the news so the genius could watch the stocks as he changed the grimy bedsheets and opened up the windows to let fresh air circulate.

He had just finished fluffing the pillows when he heard Tony retching in the hall bathroom. Steve dropped the quilts on the bed hurrying down the hall and dropping down beside his friend on the tile of the bathroom.

“I hate being sick,” Tony muttered miserably, leaning back from the toilet and into Steve’s warm chest with a displeased groan.

“I know,” Steve brushed his sweaty hair out of his face before gently picking him up.

“I hate that I’ve survived space, and Afghanistan, to be taken out by the common flu.” Tony closed his eyes running his hand down his face tiredly.

“You’ll be better soon,” Steve gently picked him up, flicking the bathroom light off as he carried Tony to his bedroom.

“Can I brush my teeth first?” Tony mumbled weakly.

Steve ferried him into the ensuite bathroom. It was still a little foggy from his earlier shower and the smell of Tony’s shampoo lingered in the air. Steve set him on the counter and loaded his brush up with toothpaste before handing it to him.

Tony shoved it into his mouth and Steve let him be as he headed to the kitchen to make dinner.  
Steve wasn’t the best cook but he knew how to reheat food and Clint made an entire pot of chicken noodle soup for Tony before they had left for their mission. He had just shoved a bowl full of soup into the microwave when he heard a crash from the direction of Tony’s room.  
He found Tony in the doorway of the bathroom on the floor. He had taken a shelf down with him in his attempt to stay upright.

“I thought I told you to wait for me,” Steve whispered offering Tony a hand and pulling him to his feet. He supported most of his weight as Tony took shaky steps toward his bed. Steve let him sit down before heading to Tony’s closet and grabbing him another set of clothes and a change of boxers. He threw them at the smaller man, he was pretty sure Tony hadn’t changed since he’d left for him mission two days ago, before heading back to the kitchen to grab the soup out of the microwave.

He sat down beside Tony in bed with the soup cradled in his palm. “Open” he held the spoon up to his lips.

“I’m not a child Steve,” Tony made an indignant noise as he sniffled, “I can feed myself.”

“Look,” Steve set the bowl on the nightstand and shifted closer forcing Tony to look at him, “you are my best friend. Your upgrades, designs, and weapons make sure the entire team is safe and healthy both on and off the field. You single handedly fund the Avengers and make sure every single one of us is happy. You’re sick, let me be the one taking care of you this time.”

Tony sniffed rubbing his eyes tiredly, “I still can’t help feeling really useless.”

“I know,” Steve rubbed his back gently before tucking another quilt around Tony’s chin. “Ready to try some more food?”

Tony nodded slowly and Steve grabbed the bowl spooning a small portion and lifting it to the smaller man’s lips. Tony’s mouth closed around the metal and he sighed sleepily.

The bowl was gone and Tony was fast asleep curled up against Steve’s side, it hit him like a truck.

At some point in the last year he had fallen in love with his best friend. He smiled stroking a hand through the brunet’s hair and laying a tender kiss on his warm forehead. Steve was in love with Tony Stark. Everything was going to be okay.

Until it wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate you guys.  
> Drop me a comment and let me know what I can do better, what you want to see, and how I can improve.  
> I have the next fic in this series half written. It's going to be about 10,000 words long so if you're looking for something of substance you're in luck.


End file.
